


Theory of Everything

by myeongdong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeongdong/pseuds/myeongdong
Summary: A theory of everything (ToE) or final theory, ultimate theory, or master theory is a hypothetical single, all-encompassing, coherent theoretical framework of physics that fully explains and links together all physical aspects of the universe. Finding a ToE is one of the major unsolved problems in physics.





	Theory of Everything

The Theory of Everything

| |

_A theory of everything (ToE) or final theory, ultimate theory, or master theory is a hypothetical single, all-encompassing, coherent _ _theoretical framework of physics that fully explains and links together all physical aspects of the universe. Finding a ToE is one of the major unsolved problems in physics._

| |

“_I love you_,” a whisper rang through an empty space.

“I love you,” another wave of sounds followed, light as a feather.

A clash. The meeting of two surfaces, one slightly wet, the other dry and warm.

“I love your soft and warm skin, kissed by the sun.”

Another clash.

“I love you diamond features, jaw curved by gods.”

Another clash.

“I love your nose.”

Another clash.

“I love your eyes, shining with the power stolen from all the stars above.”

Another clash.

“I love your lips, spilling the most beautiful melody in the whole wide universe.”

Another clash.

“I love your gentle hands, and when they touch mine.”

Another clash.

“I love you and all of you and about you.”

A whisper came out and the stars exploded with a silver light.

“Tell me a secret.”

“A secret?”

“Yes.”

“I have counted all the stars on the sky. There are two. And I am looking at them now.”

A tap, a clash of a soft skin against a thin fabric.

“Tell me something important.”

“Important? Was that not important?”

“Tell me.”

“I think,” the quiet sound died hitting a wall of feathers, “that I have found the answer.”

“What answer?” an even quieter sound like a little snowflake falling onto the ground hit the other wall of feathers.

“To my theory of everything.”

A loud bang was heard and for a split second the dark space lit with white light.

“What is it?”

“_You_.”

| |

“What do you think is out there?” Jongdae asked his boyfriend while looking at the stars and the Suns and the Moons decorating the sky above their heads.

The other only sighed, resting on the windowsill next to Jongdae.

“Nothing,” he whispered, taking the younger’s hand in his, and started drawing small circles on his palm, a habit of his that was calming him down.

“Why do you always think of nothingness, when just in front of you is displayed the most beautiful scenery your eyes could ever see,” Jongdae wondered, not daring to advert his eyes from the burning, golden globes far away from him.

Minseok looked to the side, admiring his beloved’s profile.

“You’ve no idea what beauty my eyes have seen,” he whispered, and his heart was aching from the love he had for the younger boy.

“Look at the Suns. Look how they glow on the sky. Look at the gold that drips down from them, like a waterfall falling to the ground, like gold falling from the sky. It shines brighter than any money or diamonds on this Earth. It glows brighter than the old Sun. This light could be the one of a lighthouse, calling lost beings of the Universe back home. What if it is, Minseok?”

“I have seen things that shine brighter than the light of the three suns,” the older whispered, smiling softly to himself.

“Look at the moons! Look at this silver, most beautiful surface the creation has ever made! They hang there, on the jet black canopy, like the clock face of the watch that is life and death. Do you see the silver light emitting from them, chasing away the darkness of the night, a light so bright that is seems to be a living soul? Do you not think that the light of the moons looks like light of a soul? I like to think that, you know, that one day, when I die, my soul will be shining down on the Earth from up there. Do you think that’s possible?”

Minseok ran a hand through the younger’s soft, dark hair, and Jongdae leant into the touch, smiling a little.

“Why do you think of death?”

“I do not. I think of time. And how little I have left.”

“You have the whole life ahead of you.”

“But that is still not enough.”

“What do you need the time for?”

“For this,” Jongdae replied, mentioning towards the suns, and the moons and the stars spreading above them.

“If you die,” Minseok whispered looking at the moons, “and your soul becomes a star – do you know how will I know which one is you?” he asked, looking at the younger again. The latter only shook his head, listening carefully. “You will be the brightest star in the whole Universe,” he mumbled, embracing the younger, “you will shine brighter than the three Suns, and the Moons, and all of the stars. And if you leave me first, I will sit here, and I will look up, and I will know. I will know that you are happy.”

“Minseok –“

“And if I die first and my soul becomes a star, I will spend the eternity that I will have left, I will spend it on searching for you, and when I find you, the brightest soul in the Universe, I will spend the remaining time looking at you from afar, because I will know that you are happy.”

“You will never have to look for me, Min,” Jongdae answered back, looking up beyond Minseok’s frame, “I am not going anywhere without you. _Anywhere._”

| |

_The loved one and the one who loved._

For one, the brightest thing in the universe was the gold of the Sun.

For the other, the brightest thing in the universe was the smile of the one he loved the most.

For one, the Universe was covered with the endless amount of stars, impossible to count.

For the other, there were only two stars in the Universe, and they were hidden in the eyes of the one he loved the most.

For one, being eternal meant being immortal.

For the other, being eternal meant being with the one he loved the most.

For one, the most beautiful thing in the Universe was up, the jet black canopy.

For the other, the most beautiful thing in the Universe was the one he loved.

For one, the most important was to get _there_, up there, and touch the stars.

For the other, the most important was to be _here_, down here, with the one he loved the most.

The loved one and the one who loved.

| |

There was a knock on the white door. A person wearing all white walked in. Jongdae, dressed in white, looked up from his desk and equations, and smiled at his friend. The door closed, and the newcomer walked deeper into the white room. He sat on a white chair and smiled.

“How are you doing?”

“I think I am close to something. I think I can finally decode the theory of everything. I am –“

“Is Minseok anywhere?” the person interrupted Jongdae, looking around.

The younger shrugged, adjusting his glasses, “probably in his office? Why? Has anything happened?”

“I have news,” the other smiled, “it is finished. We finished _it,_ Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s eyes shone and he jumped out of his chair, ecstatic.

“I am going to bring Minseok! He needs to hear it! Junmyeon, oh my! This is so amazing! It is going to change everything!” the young one shouted, his face lighted by happiness. Without second thoughts he ran out of the white room, into the white corridor and after passing a few doors with a speed of light, he stood in front of white door with a smile “Kim Minseok” written on a golden plate. Not minding about knocking, Jongdae just rushed inside the room, and grabbing his boyfriend by his lab coat, he dragged him back to his own office.

“What happened?” Minseok asked, panting.

Jongdae beamed, shaking Junmyeon’s arm, “tell him, tell him, tell him!”

“It’s done,” the scientist said, looking Minseok in the eyes, “the Odyssey is finished.”

| |

The Odyssey was a project that had been worked on for years. It was a small chip, which was supposed to help separate one’s conscious with his body. There were many failed experiments and many deaths along the way. But they were desperate. They were needy. They were hungry of answers for some questions. The Odyssey was to be the key to understand the Universe, to discover every corner of it. The Odyssey was the child of their pride.

“This,” Jongdae whispered, looking at the small, silver chip, “this is everything I have ever dreamt of.”

Minseok frowned and a chill ran down his spine. He was afraid of ideas that may form in the younger’s head.

“Who is going to test it?” he asked, looking at Junmyeon.

“That is what I wanted to talk to the two of you,” the scientist smiled, and Minseok slowly shook his head, worst case scenario displaying in his head. He knew what Junmyeon whated to say next, “I would like to send Jongdae,” he said, and Minseok’s world crushed.

Jongdae, on the other hand, looked at the two in disbelief.

“Me?” he whispered.

“Would you like to visit the edge of the Universe, Jongdae?”

Jongdae’s head started spinning, and all he could feel was enormous force of joy filling his whole form. He smiled widely, and remembering he was still at work, he only bowed deeply.

“That would be an honor,” he replied, and every cell of his body wanted to scream.

| |

When Junmyeon and Minseok left Jongae’s office, the latter grabbed the scientist arm, and whined, “why have you done it?” he asked, and his eyes were grey from sadness.

“Done what, Minseok?” Junmyeon smiled slightly, taking the older’s hand from his coat.

“Why Jongdae?” the other whispered in a broken voice.

“He is the best for this. And it has been his dream forever, Minseok. It has been his dream before you, and it will be his dream _after_ you.”

“Please, Junmyeon,” Minseok begged, “do not take him from me.”

“Minseok, I am not sending him to death. It is a scientific mission. I do not want to take him away from you. I am only making his dreams come true,” Junmyeon smiled reassuringly, patting Minseok’s shoulder.

“What if something goes wrong, Jun? Send someone else, please!”

“The decision has been made, Minseok. Jongdae said yes. There is nothing I can do now. Do not worry. It will be like a normal work day,” he said and left.

Minseok’s hands started shaking, and he fell to the ground.

“Do not take him away from me,” he whispered.

| |

_"Jongdae," the older asked, playing with the younger's hair._

_"Hmmm?" the said boy muttered, enjoying the moment._

_"What is your biggest dream?"_

_"I cannot tell you," Jongdae chuckled, and Minseok raised an eyebrow._

_"Why?"_

_"Because. But I can tell you my second biggest dream."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"The edge of the Universe."_

Minseok was sitting on a windowsill, looking up at the Universe. The three Suns on the horizon, the Moons crowned the canopy. The stars were everywhere, taking up every empty space. Minseok looked at the galaxies, some shining brighter, some not; he observed the bridges and cosmic roads formed by stardust. Somewhere far he spotted a bright eruption, and then a loud crash. Supernova. He watched the sky paint itself in a mosaic of colors, he watched the act of creation happen in front of his very own eyes, and he could not appreciate it.

Instead of beauty he saw destruction.

“You have been avoiding me,” he heard a whisper behind his back, but chose not to turn.

“I have been thinking,” he replied instead, counting the stars.

“What have you been thinking about?” Jongdae asked, sitting next to him, and automatically fixing his gaze on a massive, colorful nebula stretching up at the canopy.

Minseok did not answer, but Jongdae did not seem to realize.

“It is so beautiful,” he whispered instead, “have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

Minseok did not answer, still counting the stars.

“I cannot believe I will be able to see it up close,” Jongdae whispered again, very quietly, but Minseok heard it anyway. He did not answer, but a tear fell down his cheek, as he continued counting.

The moonlight reflected in the tear, and Jongdae looked at Minseok.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, but Minseok did not answer. “Minseok!” he shook him lightly, but Minseok did not answer. “Answer me! What is wrong?! Minseok!” he exclaimed, but Minseok did not answer.

He kept on counting.

“Stop couting!” he yelled, and Minseok looked at him.

“You once said,” he whispered, “that if I manage to count all the stars, you will do anything I ask of you.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, surprised. Minseok looked back at the sky and counted.

“What do you want to ask of me?” he asked slowly, feeling unsure.

Minseok kept quiet for a moment and then lowered his gaze.

“Would you love me more if my soul was a star on the sky?” he asked, and Jongdae’s eyes widened. “Would you love me more if instead of being this,” he pointed at his body, “I was this,” he then looked up, “if I was a celestial body. A heavenly one.”

“Minseok,” Jongdae whispered, pained, “what are you talking about?”

“Have I ever stood a chance in this race with the Universe for you heart? Or have I always been a fool on a lurch?”

The younger looked at him and there was pain in his eyes, “Min –“

“I have always been a _fool_,” he whispered, letting out a sigh. There was an undisturbed silence between them, and Minseok was silently praying for Jongdae to say something, anything, for him to say he was wrong, that there was nothing that mattered more that Minseok, but Jongdae stayed silent, after a moment only turning and looking up at the stars. There was one more question on Minseok’s lips, begging to be asked, but the boy swallowed it, realizing the case was lost.

He was lost.

He was the one who loved, and Jongdae was the loved one.

They sat there, back turned to each other, looking up at the same sky, but seeing different stars.

| |

“I love you,” Minseok whispered into Jongdae’s ear, pressing the younger to his chest and running a hand through the younger’s hair, “I love you,” he repeated, and his only answer was Jongdae’s steady breathing, as his was already deep asleep. “Do not leave me,” Minseok pleaded, “hate me, yell at me, argue with me, but do not leave me,” he kept on mumbling, “do not do it, Dae. I beg you. I will do better, I will be better, I will do anything for you. You know that. I will do anything you ask of me, I will become the _star_ for you, shining only for you, I will be your own light, but please, do not leave me.”

He placed a soft kiss on Jongdae’s shoulder and stood up. He looked at the sleeping form in his bed and felt like breaking down.

He was a fool for loving someone like Jongdae.

_“Even our Jongdae will once meet someone he’ll love more than the Universe,” Junmyeon laughed over a glass of gold liquor._

_The younger blew a raspberry, “I wanna see that happen,” he chuckled, taking a sip from his glass, “there is no one beautiful enough to compare to the Universe.”_

_“You’re only saying that now, Dae,” Junmyeon wiggled his eyebrows, nodding in Minseok’s direction. The older only laughed._

_“Are you suggesting something?” Minseok asked, looking at Junmyeon, “competing with the whole wide Universe? That’s a lot to take,” he laughed, drinking his silver drink._

_Jongdae tilted his head to the side at the comment, and suddenly said, “your eyes are almost the size of the moons, anyway,” he smirked, “you might actually stand a chance.”_

_Both Minseok and Junmyeon were taken aback by Jongdae’s comment. Minseok smirked back, and leaning in, he whispered to the younger, “Sunshine, if I play, I play to win.”_

Minseok swallowed, remembering that day. He lost. Jongdae will never love him more than he loved the stars.

The boy looked up at the black sea above his head, and once again started wondering if he would finally be given the love he deserves if he was up there, if he was a part of the Universe, if his soul was a shining star.

He looked outside the window and down at the ground. _Would it be enough to die_?

| |

When Jongdae woke up in the morning, the bed was empty. He frowned, as the cold air hit his skin. He looked around, and realized the window was wide opened. Chuckling, he got out and after closing the window he left to find Minseok.

“Min?” he shouted, but what answered his was silence. “Minseok?” he tried again, but the boy was nowhere to be found. “Min, baby, where are you?” he tried again, but still, only silence.

Passing the entrance to the kitchen, Jongdae’s eyes landed on the calendar. The big day.

_Today_.

He looked at the clock and forgetting about everything, he quickly ran back to the bedroom to dress himself. When he was almost done, his phone started ringing.

“Minseok?” he asked, panting.

“Junmyeon. Where are you?” he heard the scientist’s voice.

“Oh, I will be in the lab shortly!”

“Hurry, we need to prepare you.” And with that, he hunged up. Jongdae rolled his eyes, and looking up at the three suns once more, he ran out of the building

| |

Many hours later, after countless check-ups, a few injections and many tests, Jongdae stood dressed in a white attire in front of what looked like a hospital bed with many monitors around it.

“What is it all?” he asked, looking at the equipment.

“Oh, just to keep your body in check, don’t worry,” Junmyeon smiled.

“Have you seen Minseok?” Jongdae asked, looking around and at all the people moving in the room.

Junmyeon shrugged, and shook his head, “it is weird that he is not here.”

“We… I think we might have a sort of argument yesterday, but I am not sure,” Jongdae mumbled.

“You are not sure whether you had a quarrel with your boyfriend?” Junmyeon laughed, “you two are really something.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know, no one actually expected the two of you to be together this long,” Junmyeon shrugged.

Jongdae frowned looking at everyone once again, “we are perfectly good, thank you,” he mumbled to the older.

Junmyeon laughed and straightening his back he said, “Jongdae. You are unable to love another human being. You two are not good, and you are far from perfect.”

After that, the man left, leaving Jongdae stunned at his boldness.

“Lay down,” a voice next to him spoke, “we are about to start.”

“But _Minseok_,” he thought to himself, never articulating the words.

| |

“We are ready to start,” Junmyeon said, checking the control panel.

“Insert the injection,” a voice next to him spoke to the microphone, and a nurse next to Jongdae’s bed did as she was told. “Jongdae,” the voice continued, “this substance will put your body to sleep. The chip on your neck will start working in a few seconds, and you find yourself separated from your body. Remember, that nothing can happen to you. If your subconscious dies, we will not be able to wake up your body. The risk is nearly zero, but you still need to be careful. Understood?”

“Where is Minseok?” Jongdae asked, his breath heavy from the amount of liquids being added to his blood system.

“I asked if you understood.”

“Yes,” Jongdae mumbled, “where is Minseok?” he repeated, but no one answered him.

“I am going to count to three,” Junmyeon spoke, “one,” he started.

Jongdae’s heart banged against his chest.

“Two.”

It banged again.

“Three.”

Jongdae started falling and around him was only darkness.

| |

Junmyeon let out a sigh and ran z hand though his hair.

“Alright,” he mumbled, “start the clock!” he exclaimed.

With a massive frown on his face and nerves eating him out, he looked at the panel in front of him.

“Is he stable?”

“Yes,” came the answer, so Junmyeon slowly added more power.

“What are you doing, Jun?” asked a person next to him.

“I’m sending him on the edge of the Universe,” the scientist whispered.

“Where?!” the person exclaimed, surprised, “we have never tested these grounds, Jun! You cannot do it! We do not know how will the Odyssey act! It is too far! The machine may not make it!”

“Quiet,” Junmyeon ordered, still adding more power, but at a faster pace.

Seeing that Jongdae was stable and nothing happened, Junmyeon quickly pushed the arm all the way, adding one hundred percent at once. He smiled victoriously to himself, but then paled.

“STOP IT!” A loud yell came from the white door behind him, and everything in the room went black.

| |

When Jongdae opened his eyes, there were stars shining above and below him. It was calm, bright and beautiful. He looked around in awe, admiring the view. The most beautiful view he has ever seen. In a far distance there was a burning sun. The only thing other than stars.

Peace.

Calm.

Nothingness.

_“What do you think is up there?”_

_“Nothing”_

‘_He was right,_’ Jongdae thought to himself and for some reason he felt a stinging feeling in his heart.

He floated in the air, looking up and down and to his left and right, and there was a feeling of joy erupting in his chest.

_‘I made it.’_

_‘It’s real.’_

_‘It exists.’_

Jongdae’s eyes watered as he could not contain his happiness.

His dreams came true.

He had everything he had ever dreamt of.

He had the Universe.

And even tho the Universe was nothingness, in that nothingness Jongdae found his eternity.

Jongdae felt _eternal_.

He felt _immortal._

He felt _forever._

The last thing he saw was the massive sun erupting in front of his eyes and he went blind.

| |

“PUT THE POWER BACK ON!” a few voices shouted at once, one of them belonging to Junmyeon.

“JONGDAE!” Minseok shouted, rushing through the door next to the control panel and into the room in which Jongdae’s body laid.

It was black, the monitors were shut down. Minseok put a hand on Jongdae’s and it was cold.

Suddenly, the light went on again, and Minseok shot back into the previous room.

He grabbed Junmyeon by the collar and pushed his against the wall.

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! I WILL KILL YOU!” he yelled.

“Hyung,” he felt someone’s hand on his arm and was pushed back, “it’s not time.”

“THERE WAS NO PERMISSION GIVEN TO SEND HIM TO THE EDGE! THERE WERE NO TESTS DONE IN THAT AREA! YOU ARE A LIER! I CHECKED IT ALL!” he shouted.

Suddenly, a sound freezing Minseok’s blood filled the room.

“We’re losing him!” someone shouted and it became very chaotic.

Minseok’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t move. He turned around after a moment and looked at the body.

“He is dying,” someone mumbled next to him, and that moved something inside of Minseok.

“Send me there,” he said suddenly, turning to look at Junmyeon, “I’ll bring him back!”

“That’s dangerous, Minseok, I cann –“

“You will send me there, or I will kill you with my own hands!” Minseok yelled and everyone in the room looked at them, “connect me to him,” he ordered.

“Minseok,” a woman’s voice sounded in the room, “no one has ever done it before. It may not work, you may get stuck in a loop, or you may not come back. Both of you can die.”

“If he dies, I die too. I have to try.”

Everyone exchanged looks, but then Junmyeon nodded and Minseok was taken to the room in which was Jongdae.

“Dae?” he whispered, watching the younger’s chest rising and falling slower and slower. “Dae, please. Do not leave me. You promised. You promised to come back to me. Please.”

“Minseok?” a woman behind him spoke, “please, lay down.”

He did as he was told and raised his sleeve.

“I am going to inject you the same serum I inserted Jongdae. It will put you to sleep. We cannot use the chip on you, because it may send you somewhere else. I will connect you directly to Jongdae. However, this process will turn you into a parasite. So remember, you have only a limited amount of time. Jongdae is weak. Hurry up.”

“I will.”

| |

Jongdae was drifting in the space, a blissful feeling him up.

‘_This is it,_’ he thought.

“Now, I can die,” he smiled to himself.

“Jongdae?” he heard a familiar voice and gasped.

“Minseok?! What are you doing… what… what are you doing here?”

“I came for you!” the boy answered, nearing the younger. What Jongdae noticed was a gold rope attached to the older’s wrist.

“Am I dead?” he mumbled, looking Minseok in the eyes.

“Not yet,” the other whispered, “but you are dying. We need to go. I need to get you out.”

“But I do not want to go!” Jongdae exclaimed, backing away.

“Jongdae! You were sucked into a black hole! Junmyeon fucked up, he lied to us! The edge of the Universe was a never tested destination!”

Jongdae stayed silent, looking around.

“Where were you?” he whispered suddenly, “I was looking for you.”

“I left early in the morning to do some research. To make sure you would be safe. But I was too late. The experiment went wrong.”

“Wrong,” Jongdae repeated, “no. It did not,” he smiled looking at Minseok, “I am here. You are here. At the edge of the Universe. I have seen what my mind was not even able to dream about, Min. I found my eternity.”

Minseok felt his heart break, “Dae,” he begged, trying to control his voice, “come back to me. Come back home. Please.”

“There is nothing there for me, Min –“

“I AM THERE!” Minseok exclaimed, and Jongdae raised an eyebrow, “do I really not count at all? Who am I to you?! Come back, Jongdae!”

“I cannot come back, Min. Look at this. Look at all these stars. I can touch the stars, Minseok! I can do what I have already dreamt about!”

“But you’re dying!” Minseok’s voice cracked, “you are dying, Dae!”

“I am not dying, Minseok. I am becoming a star,” he whispered, smiling into nothingness.

“Dae,” the older mumbled, shocked.

“Stay here with me, Minseok.”

“What?”

“Why would you want to come back? Look at this infinite!”

“Infinite?! Jongdae, you got sucked into a black hole! You’re in the center of nothingness!”

“You are here,” Jongdae looked at him, “if it was nothingness, you would not be here.”

Minseok whined. Jongdae was acting like a lunatic.

“Come back with me, Jongdae,” he begged again.

“Stay here with me, Min,” the younger repeated. “If you want me to go back to that life with you, why will you not stay here with me?”

“Because this is a grave, Jongdae.”

“And what is Earth?”

Minseok’s eyes widened, “home, Jongdae! Earth is home! _I_ am your home!”

Jongdae looked Minseok in the eyes, and his eyes were sad.

“I have been dreaming about it for such a long time, Min. I will be happy if I die here.”

“What about me?”

“You?” Jongdae asked surprised.

“Am I ever on your mind? Do you ever think of me? Do you even love me, Jongdae? I have given you all of me. Every piece of me loves you more than any of these stars. They are nothing but a cold light, and yet, you love them more than you will ever be able to love me –“

_“You are unable to love another human being.”_

Suddenly, Jongdae felt his body temperature rise, and his skin itch from the warmth. He started sweating.

“What is happening?” Minseok asked terrified, seeing the weird way in which Jongdae was suddenly moving.

“Nothing,” the younger mumbled, “it’s just getting really hot.”

“Hot?” Minseok repeated, “no, no, no!” he exclaimed, “you are not supposed to feel warmth, you cannot feel anything! Your body…,” he murmured, “your body is dying, Dae.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened, as if a sudden realization fell on him. He extended his arm to catch Minseok, but a wave of shock separated them.

“What is going on?!” he shouted, starting to panic.

Minseok looked around, and there, at the very far of the surrounding them nothingness he saw something.

“The black hole,” he whispered, “it is swallowing another one.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened with realization and his lungs started hurting.

“Minseok! Minseok help me!” he shouted, pleading, but the older started floating away, pulled by the invisible force.

“JONGDAE!” he heard his boyfriend’s scream and then Minseok disappeared.

“Minseok! Minnie!” Jongdae yelled, terrified.

He was afraid.

He was alone.

He was dying.

“Minseok! Minnie, help me! Please! I am so sorry! I am so sorry for everything!” he kept on screaming, but slowly his lungs were giving up on him.

“I will do better, I promise. Just take me out of here,” he begged, “please!”

Tears filled his eyes, as air bubbles in his lungs started erupting and breaking.

A painful scream escaped his lips and he felt blood on his tongue.

“_Minseok_,” came his broken whisper.

| |

Minseok’s eyes flew open and he took a deep and sudden breath. He quickly got up and jumped off of the bed and ran towards the younger. His heart was heardly beating.

“Where is he?!” Junmyeon screamed, entering the room.

“The black hole…” Minseok mumbled, pale, “they collided… the black holes collided and he was in the middle of it… he called for me… and I… I –“

“Shhh, Minseok,” Junmyeon whispered, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, “you have done everything you could.”

“Jongdae,” he whispered, running a hand though the younger’s hair, “wake up. Wake up for me, please.”

_“Look at the Suns. Look how they glow on the sky. Look at the gold that drips down from them, like a waterfall falling to the ground, like gold falling from the sky. It shines brighter than any money or diamonds on this Earth. It glows brighter than the old Sun. This light could be the one of a lighthouse, calling lost beings of the Universe back home. What if it is, Minseok?”_

“Come back to me, Dae, come back. Don’t leave me, please.”

A tears fell down Minseok’s cheek as he held Jongdae’s cold hand.

“Do you remember when you spoke of the Suns? How they are the brightest things in the Universe? I told you I had seen things that shine brighter than them,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Jongdae’s barely moving chest, “that was your smile,” he whispered, “that was your smile I was talking about. And when you said that that scenery was the most beautiful thing in the Universe, it was not. You are, Dae. You are the most beautiful thing the creation has ever mastered. I beg of you, do not become the star. Not now, not like this. Come back to me, Jongdae, because I do not know how to leave without you. I know you do not love me –“

“I do,” came a whisper, and Minseok’s head shot up. Jongdae was lying there, with a weak and small smile on his face, his eyes focused on Minseok. “I am so sorry.”

Tears started falling down his face, as he could not contain the overwhelming sense of relief and happiness.

“You came back to me,” he mumbled in a broken whisper, tightening his grip on Jongdae’s hand.

“You called,” the younger whispered, “you were the light that guided me home. Brighter than the one of millions suns. Thank you, for saving me,” Jongdae whispered, and a tear stained his cheek.

Minseok shook his head, smiling, “you came back to me.”

“I love you, Min. I was so afraid when you disappeared. I was so terrified. I no longer whated to stay there. And it hurt so much. Dying. It hurt so bad. But do you know what was the worst? When I realized I will never see you or touch you again. That I will die there all alone, and no one will care. I am so sorry for being blind for such a long time,” Jongdae confessed, no longer holding his tears back, “please, forgive me.”

“I love you, Jongdae,” Minseok whispered, placing a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead.

| |

"I think I found it," Jongdae mumbled, lying in bed with Minseok.

"Found what?"

"My infinity," the younger smiled, hugging the elder tighter.

"Where?" Minseok whispered into Jongdae's hair.

"In you," he confessed and Minseok chuckled. "You win, Min."

"Win? What?" the elder asked confused.

"With the Universe. The space has got nothing on you."

"I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
